Toujours Pur
by BlackSky83
Summary: -Llegaron los Black.- Fue la respuesta del mayor. Y aunque escasa, Tobías no necesito más para entender./ Porque los Black no se arrodillaban ante nadie. Mucho menos ante un psicópata sin nombre. AU/OC


**Mundo Paralelo, osea, las cosas pasaron distintos, las personas actúan distinto, etc.**

 **No se si es un One-Shot o el inicio de una historia. Probablemente un One-Shot**

* * *

Tobias Creenway era orgullosamente el heredero de la fortuna Creenway y descendiente de una larga lista de sangres pura. Se había graduado de Hogwarts con excelentes calificaciones y hoy estaba asistiendo a su primer evento como el heredero formal de su familia, pues pocas veces eran nombrados antes de su mayoría de edad.

Hablaba con quien tenía que hablar, sonreía a quien le tenía que sonreír, e ignoraba a aquellos que no tenían suficiente poder político para ser importantes.

De pronto el bullicio del salón bajo a un suave murmuró. Tobías frunció el ceño, confuso. Observó su alrededor, tratando de localizar la fuente del cambio en el ambiente.

-Tobias.- Lo llamó su padre, extrañamente en un susurro tan suave como nunca antes lo había oído. Giró su cabeza en dirección a la voz, inclinandola un poco en cuanto su padre llego a su lado, en señal de respeto.

El hombre, sin embargo, estaba ignorando por completo a su hijo, sus ojos fijos en la puerta.

-¿Padre?- Murmuró Tobias, un poco temeroso. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Sintió como la fría sensación que el miedo provocaba lo invadía mientras imaginaba las posibilidades. ¿Los mortifagos estaban atacando, quizás?

-Llegaron los Black.- Fue la respuesta del mayor. Y aunque escasa, Tobías no necesito más para entender.

Los Black era una familia peligrosa. Antigua, prestigiosa, noble y muy muy peligrosa. La sociedad se dividía entre aquellos que querían besar el suelo por el que caminaban y aquellos que corrían a la más mínima mención del apellido. Eran lo más cercano que la sociedad inglesa mágica tenía a la realeza.

Sin que se los permitiera, los ojos de Tobías se clavaron en la puerta, como todos esperando el momento en que la prestigiosa familia cruzara las puertas.

El primero en entrar fue un anciano, que inclusive de lejos se veía sus rasgos aristócratas. Sus inteligentes ojos pasaron por la multitud, millones de pensamientos que Tobías no podía ni empezar a imaginar seguramente pasando por su cabeza. Sus ropas solo acentuaban más la riqueza que el hombre obviamente poseía.

Exactamente cinco segundos después, lo suficiente para mostrar respeto a su cabeza de casa pero al mismo tiempo desmostrando su propia importancia, le siguieron una pareja y un hombre solitario.

Tobías se contuvo a sí mismo de dar un paso atrás. El hombre solitario, que caminaba unos pasos al frente de la pareja, confirmaba uno de los muchos rumores rondando a la oscura familia en los últimos años.

Orion Black caminaba sin compañía. Aparentemente hacía unos años, cuando Tobías había estado en tercero, el heredero de los Black había llegado a Hogwarts. Ese mismo año, en las vacaciones de invierno, Walburga Black desapareció. Se decía que, tras haber torturado a su hijo bajo el cruciatus, él había ido directo a su cabeza de familia, quien había expulsado a la mujer por lastimar al heredero. Algunos creían que incluso la había matado, pero el cuerpo nunca fue encontrado. Por supuesto, nadie era lo suficientemente valiente para indagar lo que realmente había ocurrido. Aún así, Orion Black rara vez había vuelto a eventos formales, y aquellos a los que iba eran en los que compañía extra no era bienvenida.

Tras él, Cygnus y Druella Black mantenían la perfecta máscara pura sangre, ninguno sentimiento revelándose.

Tobías lucho con si mismo para mantener una cara blanca de emoción al ver a la siguiente persona en entrar. Interiormente se lamentó el no ser muy exitoso, pero el ver cómo algunas personas mayores y con más experiencia que él tampoco lo lograban, fun un pequeño consuelo.

Sirius Orion Black. El príncipe de los pura sangre. La perfecta representación de como una persona de alta sociedad debe actuar. El heredero de los prestigiosos Black. Y un Gryffindor.

Y sin embargo, Sirius Black pronto les había recordado a todos que aunque fuese un Gryffindor de corazón, su mente había sido formada por Slytherins.

Ni los Gryffindor que lo rechazaron al principio, ni los Slytherin que lo degradaron, salieron impunes de la tormenta de represarías que el heredero Black trajo. Así fuera con bromas o una pequeña movida política que podía dejar a cualquier familia en la ruina, todos sufrieron las consecuencias.

En los personal, Tobías no pensaba que aquel muchacho pareciera un joven de quince años, pues dudaba que hubiese muchos chicos de esa edad capaces de verse tan perfectos e intocables en medio de una sala llena de las personas más poderosas del país.

Un león con mente de serpiente. Temible en su extraordinaria uniques.

Y por último, pero ciertamente no menos importantes y fascinantes, entraron el resto de los jóvenes.

Andromeda, como la mayor, caminando al frente, seguida de Bellatrix, Narcissa y Regulus.

Tobías permitió que sus ojos que quedarán en Bellatrix y Narcissa más tiempo del estrictamente correctamente social.

Y no. No era por su belleza, aunque ambas tenían de sobra.

Los rumores rodeando a aquellas dos jóvenes eran casi tan escandalosos como la desaparición de Walburga.

Bellatrix y Narcissa habían estado ambas comprometidas. Pero, por alguna razón que la mayoría de los magos desconocían, se habían quebrado ambos contratos.

Millones de rumores habían nacido de ese momento.

-Dicen que los Malfoy y los Lestrange pidieron que las dos aceptarán seguir al nuevo mago oscuro, Aquel-Que-No-Se-Debe-Nombrar.- Le había contado con entusiasmos su mejor amigo, quien se mantenía al tanto de lo que ocurría en todos los círculos sociales. -Los Black se negaron. "Siempre Puros" es su motto. Se niegan a arrodillarse ante alguien más. Ahora las dos familias están buscando cómo reparar sus amistades con los Black, después de todo los enemigos de aquella familia no suelen salir muy bien.- Por un tiempo, Tobías había creído que está era, en efecto, la verdadera razón, pero pronto se enteró de una más probable... y más temible.

-Los Black siempre pondrán a los Black primero.- Le había contado su padre ese verano, cuando le había preguntado sobre su opinión en el asunto. -El señor oscuro quiere deshacerse de los nacidos de muggle y todos aquellos que los apoyen. Sirius y Andromeda Black no han sido muy callados sobre su opinión en el asunto. A los Black no les gusta. Desprecian por completo que dos personas de su familia se junten con "sangre sucia". Pero ellos son **Black**. Pueden opinar lo que quieran, pero si alguien fuera de la familia se mete...- Aquí el hombre río, negando la cabeza como si le fuese a contar el mejor chiste del mundo. -Lord Voldemort cavó su propia tumba el insinuar que asesinaría a algún Black.-

Tobías había estado fascinado y aterrado. Una familia tan poderosa que podía deshacerse de un mago oscuro como si no fuese más que una molesta mosca. Una familia que internamente estaba divida por opiniones personales, pero que siempre pondrían a aquellos de sangre por delante de los demás. Una familia que tenía lazos en todos los lados del mundo mágico, ya sea oscuro o no. Lazos tan fuertes y poderosos que inclusive el gran Albus Dumbledor no era inmune a ellos.

Las puertas se cerraron tras ellos y lentamente el ruido volvió a la habitación. Aún así, la mayoría de los ojos seguían plantados en la noble familia.

Tobías trago saliva sonoramente, varios minutos tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de hablar con alguno de ellos. Y cuando por fin lo logró, al dar el primer paso, se encontró con los grises ojos del heredero, calculadores, fríos y con un poco de malicia. Y sin pensarlo mucho giró sobre sus talones, decidiendo que una pequeña visita a los cocteles no era una mala idea.

Tobías Creenway nunca sería testigo de cómo todos y cada uno de esos fríos ojos grises podían llenarse con un poco de cariño y calidez cuando una persona merecedora se paraba ante ellos.


End file.
